


One Evening At Drift's

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Gen, IDFShare, MTMTE, game loving robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/4579">IFDShare</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Evening At Drift's

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [IFDShare](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/4579).

“Check the other door, Drift. Check the other door”, Rodimus rushed his best friend, his hands flailing in his lap.

“Shut up, Roddy. I have to keep a sharp audio on the brown asshole. He’s on the move”, the white mech hissed, keeping his gaze nailed to the screen. He had to be careful; one wrong move and he’d miss the brown asshole. He switched between the doors and checked he was safe.

He clicked his flashlight on and saw movement at the end of the corridor. The creature retreated behind the corner.

His flashlight started flickering. Damn!

“Ah- _ha_!” Drift shouted as he came back and turned around, “Didn’t get me this time. Go back to your place, you little bastards!”

Rodimus sighed in relief. This tension was _**killing**_ him. He didn’t know if he could take this much longer. And it was only 2 am! He doubted he’d be able to go to recharge after this. He probably might have to call Ultra Magnus...

The swordsmech went to the door on his left and listened.

Huff. Yikes! Close the door!

Rodimus uttered a quiet squeak but Drift remained silent. He kept the door closed for a moment before opening it and checking the corridor.

The thing had gone away. Phew.

The orange mech tried to muffle his vents. He didn’t want the creatures to hear him.

Drift ran to the closet and prepared himself. This creature wasn’t nice. As soon as the light of his flashlight illuminated what was in front of him, both mechs yelped and jumped. The noise the creature made... It resembled that of a sparkeater.

The closet door closed faster than a star going out in a supernova.

Again, Drift waited for a moment, checked and closed the doors. Then he took a peek and returned to his seat.

Then there was laughter. Haunting, chilling laughter.

“Damn”, Drift whispered, “He’s near.”

Rodimus swallowed. That laughter didn’t mean good news. He drew his knees close to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shins. He thought about burying his face into his knees but the white mech was having none of that.

“Don’t you dare leave me alone. We’re in this together”, Drift growled, frantically checking the corridors and listening to heavy breathing.

He returned and sat down in his seat and checked behind him. More of those little bastards. He turned around–

The room filled with Drift’s, Rodimus’ and the creature’s screams.

“FUCKING FREDDY!” Rodimus shrieked as he fell down from his chair the very second Freddy jumped into the screen.

“Fuck Freddy, fuck this game and fuck _you_ , Drift”, he yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the console screen and Drift in turn.

The white mech just laughed merrily at his captain’s reaction. Apparently Rodimus wasn’t too fond of jump scare games.

Too bad. Drift _loved_ them.


End file.
